A number of patents and publications are cited herein in order to more fully describe and disclose the invention and the state of the art to which the invention pertains. Each of these references is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety into the present disclosure, to the same extent as if each individual reference was specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference.
Throughout this specification, including the claims which follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise,” and variations such as “comprises” and “comprising,” will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or step or group of integers or steps but not the exclusion of any other integer or step or group of integers or steps.
It must be noted that, as used in the specification and the appended claims, the singular forms “a,” “an,” and “the” include plural referents unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Thus, for example, reference to “a pharmaceutical carrier” includes mixtures of two or more such carriers, and the like.
Ranges are often expressed herein as from “about” one particular value, and/or to “about” another particular value. When such a range is expressed, another embodiment includes from the one particular value and/or to the other particular value. Similarly, when values are expressed as approximations, by the use of the antecedent “about,” it will be understood that the particular value forms another embodiment.
Conditions of dementia such as Alzheimer's disease (AD) are frequently characterised by a progressive accumulation of intracellular and/or extracellular deposits of proteinaceous structures such as β-amyloid plaques and neurofibrillary tangles (NFTs) in the brains of affected patients. The appearance of these lesions largely correlates with pathological neurofibrillary degeneration and brain atrophy, as well as with cognitive impairment (see, e.g., Mukaetova-Ladinska, E. B., et al., 2000, Am. J. Pathol., Vol. 157, No. 2, pp. 623-636).
In AD, both neuritic plaques and NFTs contain paired helical filaments (PHFs), of which a major constituent is the microtubule-associated protein tau (see, e.g., Wischik et al., 1988, PNAS USA, Vol. 85, pp. 4506-4510). Plaques also contain extracellular β-amyloid fibrils derived from the abnormal processing of amyloid precursor protein (APP) (see, e.g., Kang et al., 1987, Nature, Vol. 325, p. 733). An article by Wischik et al. (in ‘Neurobiology of Alzheimer's Disease’, 2nd Edition, 2000, Eds. Dawbarn, D. and Allen, S. J., The Molecular and Cellular Neurobiology Series, Bios Scientific Publishers, Oxford) discusses in detail the putative role of tau protein in the pathogenesis of neurodegenerative dementias. Loss of the normal form of tau, accumulation of pathological PHFs, and loss of synapses in the mid-frontal cortex all correlate with associated cognitive impairment. Furthermore, loss of synapses and loss of pyramidal cells both correlate with morphometric measures of tau-reactive neurofibrillary pathology, which parallels, at a molecular level, an almost total redistribution of the tau protein pool from a soluble to a polymerised form (i.e., PHFs) in Alzheimer's disease.
Tau exists in alternatively-spliced isoforms, which contain three or four copies of a repeat sequence corresponding to the microtubule-binding domain (see, e.g., Goedert, M., et al., 1989, EMBO J., Vol. 8, pp. 393-399; Goedert, M., et al., 1989, Neuron, Vol. 3, pp. 519-526). Tau in PHFs is proteolytically processed to a core domain (see, e.g., Wischik, C. M., et al., 1988, PNAS USA, Vol. 85, pp. 4884-4888; Wischik et al., 1988, PNAS USA, Vol. 85, pp. 4506-4510; Novak, M., et al., 1993, EMBO J., Vol. 12, pp. 365-370) which is composed of a phase-shifted version of the repeat domain; only three repeats are involved in the stable tau-tau interaction (see, e.g., Jakes, R., et al., 1991, EMBO J., Vol. 10, pp. 2725-2729). Once formed, PHF-like tau aggregates act as seeds for the further capture and provide a template for proteolytic processing of full-length tau protein (see, e.g., Wischik et al., 1996, PNAS USA, Vol. 93, pp. 11213-11218).
The phase shift which is observed in the repeat domain of tau incorporated into PHFs suggests that the repeat domain undergoes an induced conformational change during incorporation into the filament. During the onset of AD, it is envisaged that this conformational change could be initiated by the binding of tau to a pathological substrate, such as damaged or mutated membrane proteins (see, e.g., Wischik, C. M., et al., 1997, in “Microtubule-associated proteins: modifications in disease”, Eds. Avila, J., Brandt, R. and Kosik, K. S. (Harwood Academic Publishers, Amsterdam) pp. 185-241).
In the course of their formation and accumulation, PHFs first assemble to form amorphous aggregates within the cytoplasm, probably from early tau oligomers which become truncated prior to, or in the course of, PHF assembly (see, e.g., Mena, R., et al., 1995, Acta Neuropathol., Vol. 89, pp. 50-56; Mena, R., et al., 1996, Acta Neuropathol., Vol. 91, pp. 633-641). These filaments then go on to form classical intracellular NFTs. In this state, the PHFs consist of a core of truncated tau and a fuzzy outer coat containing full-length tau (see, e.g., Wischik et al., 1996, PNAS USA, Vol. 93, pp. 11213-11218). The assembly process is exponential, consuming the cellular pool of normal functional tau and inducing new tau synthesis to make up the deficit (see, e.g., Lai, R. Y. K., et al., 1995, Neurobiology of Ageing, Vol. 16, No. 3, pp. 433-445). Eventually, functional impairment of the neurone progresses to the point of cell death, leaving behind an extracellular NFT. Cell death is highly correlated with the number of extracellular NFTs (see, e.g., Wischik et al., in ‘Neurobiology of Alzheimer's Disease’, 2nd Edition, 2001, Eds. Dawbarn, D. and Allen, S. J., The Molecular and Cellular Neurobiology Series, Bios Scientific Publishers, Oxford). As tangles are extruded into the extracellular space, there is progressive loss of the fuzzy outer coat of the neurone with corresponding loss of N-terminal tau immunoreactivity, but preservation of tau immunoreactivity associated with the PHF core (see, e.g., Bondareff, W. et al., 1994, J. Neuropath. Exper. Neurol., Vol. 53, No. 2, pp. 158-164).
Xanthylium compounds (also known as pyronine compounds) have previously been shown to act as fluorescent dyes. Xanthylium compounds previously disclosed include:
CompoundStructure and NameCitationASee e.g.: U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,415  CSee e.g.: Haley et al. XSee e.g.: Prostota et al. ESee e.g.: J. Biehringer Journal Fur Praktische Chemie GSee e.g.: JP 2000 344684 Chamberlin et al. LZSee e.g.: Nealey et al. LPSee e.g.: Müller et al. MCSee e.g.: Gloster et al. MPSee e.g.: Müller et al. OSee e.g.: Müller et al. YSee e.g.: Albert ZSee e.g.: DE 65282 AASee e.g.: JP 2000/344684 ALSee e.g.: Laursen, et al
JP 2000/344684 describes the use of xanthylium compounds, such as compound G and AA, as probes for diseases which accumulate β-amyloid protein.
WO 96/30766 describes the use of a xanthylium compound, DMAXC, as capable of inhibiting tau-tau protein interactions:
CompoundStructure and NameDMAXC
Diaminophenothiazines have previously been shown to inhibit tau protein aggregation and to disrupt the structure of PHFs, and reverse the proteolytic stability of the PHF core (see, e.g., WO 96/30766, F Hoffman-La Roche). Such compounds were disclosed for use in the treatment or prophylaxis of various diseases, including Alzheimer's disease. These included, amongst others:
CompoundStructure and NameMTC DMMTC
It will be understood that the term ‘xanthylium compounds’, as used herein, refers generally to compounds having a xanthylium core structure and compounds having related core structures including, but not limited to thioxanthylium, phenazinium, oxazinium, and thioninium.
Notwithstanding the above disclosures, it will be appreciated that the provision of one or more xanthylium compounds, not previously specifically identified as being effective tau protein aggregation inhibitors, would provide a contribution to the art.